Warm
by Droory
Summary: An awkwardship requested by GengaJupite after I told him I'll ship anything. Short bit of fluff involving Sheba and Agatio.


_**Hey guys! And Genga!  
Well... get reading... I'm not gonna bother setting it up.**_

* * *

Sheba didn't know why she had bothered. She had known for the entirety of their time together that Felix had feelings for Karst, despite her homicidal inclinations toward them. Not that Sheba didn't like Karst, when she wasn't trying to scythe her to death she was actually a pretty nice girl… kind of similar to Jenna, but… angrier. Or maybe not, Jenna could be angry, ah what did it matter?

She had bothered to keep visiting Felix in Prox, where he had chosen to live once all of Vale had settled nicely. From that moment she should have known that any hopes of winning his heart were completely moot. Yet, she continued to visit, teleporting there once a month to spend time with him, sometimes bringing some of the others along for impromptu reunions. Any time they spent together was always fun, and thankfully Karst wasn't _always_ around because she wasn't like that. She much preferred her space and didn't want nor need anyone fawning over her or to someone to fawn over herself.

On this visit though, it had been official. They were no longer just spending time together, no longer rivals or friends or whatever they considered the other, this time they were '_together'_, they were '_courting'_, they were '_going out'_, they were _'at it'_, whatever that meant, and whatever other terms there were for this whole fiasco. Of course Sheba was jealous, and slightly heartbroken to boot.

She had always liked Felix, from when she first saw him in the sandstorms in the Suhalla. He always looked so strong and handsome, _especially_ when he had fought for her and then dove after her on Venus Lighthouse. That had definitely won over her heart. Yet, no matter any attempts or talks or anything she did, she couldn't seem to win Felix's in return, despite Jenna's wishes so that they could be official sisters.

Sheba sighed aloud, practically groaning as she sat at the windowsill of the house Felix stayed in. It had been the one he was confined to during his three year captivity and was one of the larger houses in the northern town. It was the home of Felix, Karst, and Agatio, with ample room left for four people to stay in if they visited. The snow was lightly falling outside, piling on top of its already stacked covering over the town. Gods, she thought they had lit Mars to help warm this place up.

She could just make out her reflection in the pale frosted glass of the window. Her bright emerald seemed to sparkle as they reflected the refracting light of the frozen precipitation falling all around. She squinted and opened her eyes wide to marvel at how her pupils would devour some of the colour before allowing it to return again. The girl's normally bright blonde hair seemed somewhat pale in the light caused by the surrounding mounds of white. The strands fell around her easily, stretching just halfway down her neck, framing the very tan features she had obtained from her homeland.

Speaking of which, she noticed a few kids and warriors in training who seemed to be re-enacting that final battle atop the Aerie. Heh… she had the rogue thought of going down there and showing them how terrible it had really been. But that would be cruel… that's the kind of thing that would only be done if Ivan was here… though, given a few minutes she could make that true.

She had thought of just teleporting out of here and leaving, but she had only arrived a day ago, so that would be rude. She may as well stay for at least two days before she left… and it wasn't like she'd never visit again either. Taken or not, Felix was still one of her closest friends, and she'd be damned if she let him leave her life.

She began to drum her fingers against her knee as she stared out. Felix and Karst were out together at the minute. She didn't want to intrude on anything they did, Felix was happy as it was, besides she wasn't really into being there when they trained. Yesterday it escalated either into violence or passion. Maybe both, she couldn't really tell.

_"Sheba?"_ Some deep tones called from the stairway, _"I thought you would have been with Felix."_

Sheba turned to find Agatio looking at her as he took a seat at a table with some fruit. The man's red eyes, set into his pale green scales, seemed to pierce her as he looked. She had actually become friends with the large Proxian during her visits here. He was kind of like Garet had been, albeit a less brash, more sensible, serious, Garet. He even had roughly the same frame.

_"Nah…"_ She replied, casually waving her hand in dismissal, _"He's training with Karst, didn't want to intrude."_

The Proxian snorted slightly, a means of quick laughter, _"Sounds to me like someone's jealous."_

_"Shut up."_ She smirked slightly, turning back to the snow beyond the glass window.

_"Come on, small-stuff, usually you'd argue if I ever said anything like that."_ Sheba's smirk grew wider at that, she did enjoy arguing, _"What's wrong with ya?"_

Sheba shrugged, making a small noise of some form or another, _"Cold?"_ She attempted. It was an excuse she used often enough. None of it was untrue. Every time she visited she could just not fight off the blasted freezing temperatures of this place, not even now as she wore three fur coats. Probably because she grew up in a desert town.

Still… there was something else this time. An inner cold. Since she had found that Felix and Karst had become an item officially she felt colder all the time. She would have blamed the natural cold, but she knew it was an internal thing that had nothing to do with temperature.

_"You say you're cold every time you come here."_ The large Proxian argued, _"Dress warmer."_

Sheba turned to give him a stare of absolute incredulousness, gesturing to the many layers of furs she was wearing. Agatio laughed, still marvelling that people could _feel_ the cold if they weren't about to die. Had he not met Felix, or almost died, he would never have known what feeling cold was, let alone the odd occurrences such as shivering. He was surprised however when Sheba stood up and advanced on him.

Agatio fully expected her to start an argument or fight of some form, something that happened every time she visited. They were only playful things though, nothing with any true anger behind them. As such, he was even more surprised when the young blonde girl plopped down into his lap and snuggled into his chest.

_"If you're always so warm, then keep me from getting cold and quit laughing at me!"_ She demanded, before hitting her head into his chest to lay there with a final _'thud'_.

Agatio stared down at the girl cuddled into his chest, _"I could just light a fire, or make you some tea, or get you a blanket you know."_

_"Shut up."_ Sheba replied, the words somewhat muffled by the way half her mouth was somewhat pressed against his broad chest.

Agatio swallowed, completely stunned. For the first time since he had been beaten by Karst or completely shamed by Saturos and Menardi, the pale green Proxians cheeks flushed with colour. For a second or two he remained still until Sheba dug an elbow into his side to prompt him to act. He put one arm around her small, fragile frame, while he continued to eat his up until now forgotten fruit with the other.

Sheba was surprised really. Not that he had complied to keep her warm, but by how… comfy he was. For someone who looked like he was, for all intents and purposes, as solid as a brick wall, he was actually rather pliable. His muscles seemed to give way for her body to settle in easily. She had to admit it was weird… not that it was bad though.

There was actually something really nice about this, about lying in Agatio's strong, warming, embrace... something more than the external comfort she felt. It seemed to ease the frigidness she felt within her after she had learned of Felix and Karst.

And for the first time ever, the young Laliveran princess felt no cold from the northern town, just a blissful feeling of warmth.

* * *

_**So, what did you think?  
I DEMAND ART OF CHIBI SHEBA IN FUR COAT CUDDLING WITH CHIBI AGATIO! THAT AMOUNT OF CUTE IS NEEDED!  
And in your face Genga! Told you I could do it!  
REVIEW!**_


End file.
